Witchious
by Seina Hanagata
Summary: eorang perempuan datang ka Deimon High School dan membuat kacau keadaan sekolah serta membuat semua anak panik, termasuk Hiruma. Apa yang sebenernya dilakuin anak itu?


"Jadi, itu Deimon High School?" kata seorang perempuan sambil terus melihat kebawah. Melihat Deimon High School. Seutas senyum kecil mulai terlihat menghiasi.

"Key, let's begin!" katanya lagi dengan riang.

Ctek!

Ia menjentikkan jarinya dan muncul sebuah tongkat-seperti tongkat sihir-.

"Yosh-Sha~" teriaknya sambil mengayunkan tongkat tadi.

* * *

><p><strong>_Witchious_<strong>

**Desclaimer: **Eyeshield21 punya Mas Riichiro Inagaki ama Abang Yuusuke Murata. Witchious punya Seina Hanagata ama Rokuta Hanagata (fic kolaborasi pertama kita!).

Rate: T aja, kita ga berani kalo lebih dari T

**Genre:** maunya sih, Humor ama Supranatural, tapi ga tau deh bisa kaya gitu ato ga!

**Warning:** OC, OOC, AU, gaje stadium akir, pemaksaan sosial, asal-asalan masukin chara, semua chara yang ada pada sekolah di Deimon, judul asal-asalan, cerita khayalan tingkat tinggi, de-el-el. Ga suka, jangan baca ato ngeflame! Suka, silakan baca dan review!

**Summary:** Seorang perempuan datang ka Deimon High School dan membuat kacau keadaan sekolah serta membuat semua anak panik, termasuk Hiruma. Apa yang sebenernya dilakuin anak itu?

* * *

><p><strong>_Chap: 1_<strong>

Tap...

Seorang anak perempuan dengan sukses mendarat di depan sebuah bangunan sekolah yang terlihat cukup luas. Anak itu terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke sekolah itu. Semua mata tertuju padanya (jiiihh... kaya Miss Indonesia aje!), tapi ia tetap berjalan dengan stay coolnya kaya Riku.

"LEBIH CEPAT LAGI BOCAH SIALAN!" teriak seorang anak yang terlihat seperti setan dari pinggir lapangan.

"Hieee... a-aku capek~" kata seorang anak berambut hazel.

Cklek!

Dardordardordardor...

"Kau mau kembali berlari atau mati? Ya-Haaaa..." kata si anak yang kaya setan tadi-kayanya sih emang setan beneran deh- yang ga lain adalah Hiruma sambil menembakkan AK-47nya kesegala arah.

"Hieeee~ i-iya aku lari lagi..." kata anak berambut hazel yang ternyata adalah Sena sambil berlari kencang.

"Orang itu kaya setan banget deh! Kan kasian anak yang disuruh lari itu! Akan kukasih HADIAH!" kata seorang perempuan yang ternyata melihat kejadian tadi sambil tersenyum licik. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, anak perempuan itu berjalan ke tempat Hiruma.

Ctek!

Jentikan jarinya kembali mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat.

"Hei kau, cepat berhenti lari!" teriak perempuan itu seenaknya. Hiruma yang mendengar langsung menatap anak itu dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

"Siapa kau, anak sialan?" kata Hiruma sambil menenteng AK-47 dibahunya.

"Aku bukan anak sialan! Namaku itu Fuka Hayashi!" kata anak perempuan tadi yang bernama Fuka.

"Di-dia berani banget!" kata Sena entah ke siapa.

"Murid baru?" tanya Hiruma dengan memelankan suaranya.

"Bukan!" jawab Fuka singkat.

"KALAU BEGITU JANGAN MENGGANGGU LATIHAN INI, ANAK SIALAN!" kata Hiruma dengan suara ultrasonicnya.

"Heh! Kau ini kasar sekali jadi orang! Rasakan ini!" kata Fuka sambil menodongkan tongkat tadi kedepan wajah Hiruma.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Hiruma bingung. Semua anak juga pada cengo ngeliatnya.

"Aku akan membuatmu menyesal karena kau sangat kasar!" kata Fuka dengan senyuman kecil. Semua anak yang liat langsung pada mikir 'baru kali ini ada yang berani sama Hiruma!'.

"Cih, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan tongkat-tongkatan itu? Menyihirku?" kata Hiruma dengan nada mengejek.

"Ya! Dung gundang gadung gudang gandung ajeb ajeb ajeb ajeb gedebak gedebuk gedebak gedebuk..." kata Fuka sambil memejamkan matanya. Semua anak yang mendengarnya langsung sweatdrop termasuk Hiruma. Bahkan Hiruma ampe cengo dengernya.

"Berubahlah menjadi cheerleader!" teriak Fuka.

Dhuarrr...

Sebuah ledakan yang seperti bom Hiroshima dan Nagasaki terdengar bersamaan dengan asap-asap yang menutupi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sena.

"Ntahlah, mungkin Hiruma mengamuk!" kata Musashi tenang. Asap yang menyelimuti mulai menipis dan menghilang. Masih terlihat Fuka berdiri di hadapan Hiruma.

"Eh... eh..." kata Hiruma pelan sambil melihat sekelilingnya dan memegang kepalanya.

"Ya~ kenapa aku jadi You-nii?" teriak Hiruma histeris. Semua anak DDB langsung cengo dan menganga selebar-lebarnya. Fuka hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Yosh-Sha~ berhasil! Emak... aye berhasil! Horey~" kata Fuka dengan senang sampe jingkrak-jingkrakan. Anak-anak DDB masih bingung ama apa yang terjadi.

"Sena~ huaaaa..." kata Hiruma sambil berlari kearah Sena dan memeluknya. Semua yang melihatnya langsung muntah masal bahkan ada yang pingsan (author mules-mules). Sena masih terpaku. Ntah apa yang dipikirkannya. Otak Sena terus berpikir ampe sedikit ngeluarin asep-asep ngebul karena terlalu keras mikir.

"Su-suzuna?" teriak Sena panik sambil melepaskan pelukan Hiruma. Hiruma mengangguk kecil. Sebagian anak DDB yang udah sadaran dikit langsung pingsan lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, anak sialan?" teriak Suzuna sambil menenteng In-line Skatenya. Sebagian anak DDB yang baru sadar-lagi-langsung kena serangan jantung melihat tingkah Hiruma dan Suzuna yang kebolak-balik gitu. Mamori berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi. Jujur aja, menurutnya ini diluar akal sehat.

"Cepat kembalikan aku ketubuh semulaku, anak sialan!" teriak Suzuna sambil mengambil AK-47.

"Wogah! Lagian, aku suka melihatmu seperti ini! Hahaha..." kata Fuka senang.

"Tunggu dulu, jadi roh Hiruma dan suzuna tertukar?" kata Mamori yang keliatannya udah mulai ngerti.

"Yosh! Begitulah kira-kira!" kata Fuka dengan tetap tersenyum.

"Kok bisa?" tanya semua anak minus Hiruma yang ada di badan Suzuna.

"Bisa dong, aku kan seorang penyihir!" kata Fuka.

"Penyihir? Kupikir itu hanya ada di cerita-cerita aja!" kata Suzuna yang ada di badan Hiruma.

"Lalu, gimana cara balikin mereka?" kata Mamori mulai panik.

"Ntahlah aku belum belajar cara pengembaliannya! Hehe..." kata Fuka dengan watados.

"NANI?" teriak semuanya. Mereka ga ngebayangin gimana jadinya kalo tiba-tiba seorang Hiruma berubah menjadi seperti cheerleader dan seorang Suzuna berubah menjadi brutal kaya setan.

"Anak sialan, awas aja kalo ampe aku tak bisa kembali ke tubuh asalku! Akan kubuat 'Pepes Penyihir'!" kata Suzuna dengan aura hitam dibelakangnya.

"Ya~ aku ga mau jadi You-nii terus!" kata Hiruma dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Mungkin ini pemandangan langka buat anak-anak DDB. Kapan lagi liat Hiruma berkaca-kaca coba? Tapi jujur aja, author merinding ngebayanginnya.

"Mmm... gini aja, gimana kalo kalian mencoba buat ngejalanin semua kaya biasa aja! Jadi Suzuna yang bertugas sebagai cheerleader tetap sebagai cheerleader! Jangan brutal kaya Hiruma walaupun sebenernya yang ada di tubuh Suzuna adalah Hiruma!" kata Fuka mencoba untuk menjelaskan.

"Nani? Aku menjadi cheerleader! Kau bercanda kan, anak sialan?" kata Suzuna bersiap untuk menembak AK-47 kemana-mana.

"Aku serius! Setauku hanya itu yang bisa bikin kita balik ke tubuh asal kita!" kata Fuka dengan wajah yang meragukan. Semua hanya mengheningkan cipta. Terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri-sendiri.

"Baiklah, kau kuberikan waktu satu minggu! Kalo dalam 1 minggu aku ga kembali ke tubuh asalku, kau akan mati anak sialan!" kata Suzuna mengancam.

"Ya~ kelamaan! Aku mau cepet-cepet balik ke tubuhku!" kata Hiruma memprotes.

"Nani? I-itu terlalu cepet tau! Aku maunya satu bulan!" protes Fuka.

"Ya~ satu minggu aja udah lama, apa lagi satu bulan? Aku ga mau!" kata Hiruma ngotot.

"Sudah! Inget, waktumu hanya satu minggu! Lebih dari satu minggu, KAU AKAN MATI! Ya-Haaa!" kata Suzuna dengan suara ultrasonicnya.

Glek!

Satu minggu? Apa aku bisa? Kata Fuka dalam hati.

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

><p>Seina: yoho... ternyata aneh jadinya!<p>

Roku: kau yang membuatnya jadi aneh! Ide dari ku ga mungkin jadinya aneh begini!

Seina: idemu terlalu membingungkan! Jadi bikinnya asal aja deh! Banyak yang suka syukur, ga ada yang suka juga tak apa!

Roku: hah, iye-iye aje dah! #pergi

Seina: yeah~ ya udah review please!


End file.
